Dejando Atrás
by Javmay
Summary: Ya es tiempo de olvidar; de dejar atrás. Ahora sólo inclínate, bésale, y dale gracias. Agradécele de corazón ésta oportunidad. Agradécele el haber dado todo por ti, incluso su propia vida.  Capítulo Único


**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Yo solo cree la trama sin fines de lucro, con el simple objetivo de entretener.**

**Parejas:** _GaaMatsu, ShikaTema (Leve)_

__He decidido publicar después de un agitado año, un maldita PSU, y luego de al fin matricularme... Esta historia, como podrán suponer, es un regalo a nuestro bien amado pelirrojo en su más especial día. Ojala disfruten la lectura tanto o más de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndola. **Es AU, pero posee ciertas alusiones al mundo de Naruto, ya que no conozco al ciento por ciento como funciona el metodo politico en Japón.**

****Sin más charadas, les dejo la historia, mencionando antes... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gaara-Sama!

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>_ejando_ Atr**á****s**

_By_

**Jav**

_**10 de Enero de 2011**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Segundo a segundo siento como mi cuerpo vuelve a la realidad; soy paulatinamente consciente de mis piernas mezcladas con otras, de mis brazos envolviéndolo, de mi cabeza enterrada contra la almohada; siento, lentamente, como mis sentidos vuelven a la vida.

Casi río en voz alta cuando me comparo con una especie de reloj, programado a cierta hora, pero aun así silencioso. Después de ese pensamiento permito a mi cuerpo moverse, desesperanzarse, pero sólo lo suficiente para no molestarlo. Enseguida esbozo una sonrisa de boba cuando siento su cálida piel bajo mis dedos. Lo acaricio sutilmente; despacio muevo mi dedo por su pecho. Suspiro y abro lánguidamente mis negros ojos. Las cortinas se encuentran cerradas, mas puede ver que el sol emerge lánguidamente desde sus confines para desplazar a la Luna.

Me levanto y apoyo sobre mi codo para verlo mejor. Esta es mi rutina. No hay día en el que no me despertara antes que él, para observarlo, para fascinarme con su rostro, o más que eso, para convencerme de que él y esto es real. Que está aquí, conmigo, que nos pertenecemos. Que nos amamos.

Hace sólo tres meses que vivimos juntos, pero esta es mi primera tarea del día; despertarme y maravillarme con la vista. Me muerdo el labio inferior y desciendo silenciosamente para darle un pequeño besito en los suyos, tan secos y tersos. Tranquilamente salgo de la cama y camino hacia la cocina.

Mientras camino por el pasillo, pienso que quizás nuestro apartamento no es muy grande, pero no es como si necesitáramos más espacio, me digo de inmediato. Nuestras carreras recién están comenzando a tomar vuelo y no queremos arriesgarnos y comprar algo que nos mantendrá endeudados hasta nuestro lecho de muerte. Por lo anterior es que decidimos quedarnos en el apartamento de él, por la simple razón de que se encuentra en un buen barrio, y posee, además, dos habitaciones, living, comedor, y cocina; y aunque suene increíblemente a dueña de casa, esta última estancia es mi favorita.

Desde pequeña de disfrutado del arte de la cocina, y ahora que puedo preparar diversos platos a alguien, me encanta mucho más; especialmente cuando experimento con algunas nuevas recetas y él las aprueba o reconviene.

Pensando en ello es que ahora me encuentro preparando un ligero pero buen desayuno. Esta es nuestra segunda rutina; yo cocino mientras él se prepara, y luego él limpia mientras yo me aseo. Termino de preparar la pequeña mesa colocando nuestras tazas y diversos alimentos. En el momento en el coloqué a hervir agua sentí un tenue sonido desde nuestra habitación. Sonreí nuevamente como tonta cuando lo imaginé caminando somnoliento por el cuarto.

Me dirigí hacia la sala para abrir las cortinas y ordenar un poco. Ambos trabajamos hasta tarde por lo que lo recomendable es dejar todo en orden y así no agotarnos visual y físicamente cuando lleguemos. Leí unas cuantas cartas y cuentas que habíamos dejado ayer por la noche despreocupadamente sobre la mesa, y lentamente me encamine hacia la cocina; tome asiento y me dispuse a servirme.

Estaba en eso cuando él entro por la puerta. Gracias al cielo ya había pasado la etapa en la que me quedaba como una babosa observándolo, al contrario, ahora soy capaz de verlo y bajar inmediatamente la mirada. Pero esta vez su cabello rojizo todo húmedo y casi goteando, me distrajo.

-Buenos Días- Me saludó con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento.

-Buenos días- Le respondí con una sonrisa mucho más grande que la suya. Desayunamos en silencio y calma; nada nos apresura ni nos acelera por lo que hablamos de nimiedades. Mientras le comentaba que hoy saldría con su hermana reparé nuevamente en su cabello húmedo.- Hey, tu pelo esta mojando el piso- Le regañé suavemente con un mohín en los labios. El miró hacia abajo y se limitó a pararse lentamente. Regresó de inmediato con un paño y limpió cualquier rastro de agua.

Me sentí feliz, no por el hecho de que me obedeciera o algo por estilo, si no porque con esas pequeñas muestras, sentía que podemos actuar como compañeros, de igual a igual; eso es algo que me encanta de él; el que siente mi mismo sentido de orden y limpieza; no de manera excesiva y paranoica, pero si la suficiente para que podamos mantener el apartamento en buenas condiciones- Gracias- Le dije antes de inclinarme y darle un pequeño beso que no alcanzó a responder.

-Así que te verás con Temari… -Comentó a la ligera retomando lo que habíamos dejado suelto hace unos momentos. Asentí de inmediato.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Es mi amiga ¿Qué tiene de extraño que quiera verla?- Otro _Plus _de mi relación con Gaara, es el que me halla brindado a un individuo tan especial como su hermana; en ella pude encontrar a una gran persona y ahora a una de mis mejores amigas. El me observó por unos momentos y yo le correspondí.

-Nada.- Lacónico como siempre, él continuó con su desayuno. A penas terminé, le acaricié la mano y partí para asearme. Tomé una relajante ducha, me maquille ligeramente y me vestí con un atuendo previamente elegido. Salí y arregle la cama. Cuando me dirigí hacia el living lo vi recogiendo sus pertenencias, evidencia de que ya salía.

-¡Hey! Olvidas tu celular.- Corrí hacia él con el dichoso objeto en mi mano. Reí como una niña cuando me colgué de su cuello y luego le sonreí con ternura. Él tomó el celular y acarició tiernamente mi castaños cabellos ahora amarrados en una alta coleta. Se inclinó unos milímetros y yo los aproveché para besarlo por todo el rostro dejando pequeños rastros de lápiz labial. Él sabe eso y me alejó con una controlada fuerza.

-Matsuri- Alegó con voz severa mientras se dirigía hacia el lavado a, presumiblemente, lavarse. Reí por unos segundos, pero me callé abruptamente cuando vi la hora. ¡Mierda! ¿Es tan tarde? Recogí mi cartera y corrí hacia el baño para despedirme. Lo encontré con el ceño fruncido mientras se pasaba nada delicadamente una toalla por su tersa y pálida piel. Por el reflejo me miró y sus ojos no fueron precisamente agradables.

-¡Adiós!- Le grité mientras intentaba controlar mi risa. Salí raudamente y recé para que no hubiera trafico.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lo bueno de ser nueva en un trabajo, es que no eres imprescindible, pero lo malo, es que tienes que trabajar el doble para serlo_; o eso es al menos lo que digo como una especie de recordatorio, para sobrellevar de buena manera todos los porvenires cuando llego a mi pequeño cubículo.

Muchas veces he escuchado que la prensa escrita cada día va en decadencia. Quizás sea así, quizás no. Pero siendo sincera, quizás la primera opción fue lo que me motivó a estudiar periodismo. Cuando salí del colegio sentí como un llamado para conectar con la gente, para llegar a ella, no de manera personal, si no, ayudarlas. ¿Y qué mejor manera, que informándolas?

No mentiré diciendo que ha sido fácil. El mundo, con sus más de nueve mil millones de habitantes, no tiene ni un solo empleo que no esté seriamente saturado, por lo que la lucha no ha sido distinta que la del resto. Pero en la prensa escrita he tenido que recibir más golpes que aciertos. A decir verdad, hace sólo dos años que conseguí este empleo y me he entregado en cuerpo y alma para salir airosa. Me gusta pensar que mi trabajo duro esta siendo recompensado, especialmente durante estos últimos meses, en los que se me han asignado entrevistas a personajes distinguidos de la actualidad, o he tenido que cubrir eventos de mayor relevancia.

A mis veinte y siete años puedo decir que me encuentro satisfecha con mi vida, tanto profesional y personal. Por supuesto aun espero lograr más en mi carrera, pero no dudo que lo mejor está por llegar; aun me queda mucho por aprender en el negocio, pero nunca es tarde para aprender.

Quizás estoy divagando; quizás estoy hablando de necedades, pero es que no puedo evitar vagabundear por mis pensamientos mientras me encuentro aburrida; como ahora por ejemplo, en los que me encuentro en un popular restaurante esperando a mi amiga, quien, además, brilla por su ausencia.

Releo la carta y finjo pensar en mis opciones cuando en realidad hace más de veinte minutos que estoy decidida. Le sonrío al camarero que me observa impaciente, seguramente maldiciéndome por malgastar una mesa.

Estoy a punto de marcharme indignada, cuando de reojo veo una salvaje cabellera rubia. Le frunzo el ceño a la ferozmente guapa hermana de mi novio. Ella sonríe con arrogancia y cero rastros de culpa. Se sienta delante de mí y llama rápidamente al camarero que casi corrió hacia nosotras. Ordenamos e inmediatamente intentamos ponernos al día sobre el bullicio que reina en el ambiente.

-¿Asique te están dando más responsabilidades?- Me pregunta sin curiosidad mientras bebe de su jugo natural. La miro y sonrío. Ahora la conozco demasiado bien para ofenderme por su innata indiferencia. Indiferencia que, he descubierto, se encuentra arraigada en los tres hermanos.

-Si- Le respondo entusiasmada hondeando en más detalles. Le comento sobre la llevadera relación que he desarrollado con mi jefe, un señor bastante mayor, a quien con los meses he aprendido a respetar, y quien además está comenzando a colocar más y más responsabilidades sobre mí.- Sólo hoy me asignó una entrevista con el embajador de Konoha- Esto último se lo dije en tono de confidencia. Ella inmediatamente me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y un sentimiento oculto en sus socarrones ojos.

-¿Por qué será?- Sé que sólo me está tomando el pelo, pero me molestó el hecho de que denigrara mi capacidad laboral a mi vida personal.

Ya todo el mundo sabe que yo, Matsuri Hine, la reciente periodista de_ Suna News_, está emparejada con el político y futuro candidato a Kage, Sabaku no Gaara. Vaya escándalo había sido al principio. _Un político y una periodista_. O al menos eso decían las revistas sensacionalistas y artículos de cotilleos que cubrieron nuestra relación desde el comienzo.

Yo llevaba sólo un año en el diario nacional, por lo que me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando mi editor me encomendó la entrevista al prometedor concejal Sabaku no Gaara, quien además es hijo del difunto y anterior Kage. Es poco decir que me encontraba nerviosa, pero mis metas y profesionalidad me permitieron respirar con tranquilidad y calma; pero sólo hasta que él apareció.

Admito que siempre me había parecido bastante guapo cuando lo veía por televisión, pero casi me caí de espaldas cuando lo vi aparecer en el pequeño y privado café en el que yo y su asistente acordamos. Nunca había visto unos cabellos tan rojos como los suyos; o eso fue lo que imagine cada cierto rato durante toda la entrevista. Nunca había quedado más encantada con unos ojos como con los suyos; tan serenos y sabios, que me hicieron cuestionarme su edad ¿Solo tenía veinte y ocho años? Y su piel; su pálida piel me distrajo durante toda la tarde, haciendo que me preguntara qué tipo de loción usa para mantener su piel en tan perfecto estado.

Me gusta pensar que nos atraímos desde el comienzo, esencialmente porque luego de que formalizamos, él me confesó que le gusté desde el primer momento en que me vio. Luego de esa entrevista y del éxito de ella, mi editor comenzó a depositarme más confianza, manifestándose ésta cuando me daba noticias que eran de relevancia actual y nacional. Lo anterior me permitió estar en constante contacto con el Gobierno; llegando a ser casi conocida por todos en el majestuoso edificio Kaze. Derivando esto en invitaciones a diversas cenas y reuniones, lo cual ayudó a que nos viésemos con regularidad. Pero no fue hasta sólo unos ocho meses atrás que él me invitó a salir.

Aun me sorprende la rapidez de lo ocurrido. En sólo tres citas me di cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba y en solo un mes me confesé por completo. Claro que su personalidad fría y cerrada no le ha permitido expresarlo con amplitud, pero son sus gestos, acciones y miradas, lo que me hacen estar segura de sus sentimientos. Especialmente cuando hace tres meses me pidió que viviéramos juntos.

-No es gracioso Temari- Le regaño. Ella mueve la mano como si estuviera espantando a un mosquito quitándole importancia al asunto. En los siguientes minutos nos internamos en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo, del cual, admito, estoy empezando a acostumbrarme ya que la familia _Sabaku no_ posee un historial bastante amplio de silencios. En un instante recordé la razón del por qué este almuerzo. Sonreí entusiasmada. Pedimos unos cafés y mientras esperábamos comencé mi Súper Plan A.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando te llame, te dije que necesitaba un favor?- Le pregunte inclinada hacia ella. Ella se limitó a asentir.-Bueno, quiero que me ayudes a organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Gaara.- Esto último lo dije en un tono de voz particularmente alto, y es que no puedo evitar no emocionarme con los planes. Hace semanas que vengo pensando en la lista de cosas que tengo que comprar, o en la corta lista de invitados en la cual llevaba ya a sus hermanos, a su amigo Naruto, y a mí. Estaba pensando que quizás tendría que incluir a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero yo no conozco a ninguno personalmente; intento no exaltarme por ello, Temari sabe de esas cosas, asique dejaría que ella se encargara.

-Matsuri, no…-

-Lo sé. Sé que es un poco precipitado. A decir verdad quedan nueve días. Pero eres una exitosa organizadora de eventos…Supongo que esto será pan comido para ti.- Nunca está demás halagar a una persona, especialmente a Temari, quien se siente inmensamente orgullosa de su próspero negocio. Le sonreí, pero ella no me correspondió.

-No puedo ayudarte…- Me quedo corta con decir que me quede estática en mi asiento. Observe atenta su serio rostro. Ella siempre se encuentra así, pero ahora una emoción más cruda quiere salir de sus verdes ojos, pero ella se resistía valientemente. Me incline hacia delante nuevamente y la mire con verdadera aprehensión.

-No digas eso… Si quieres no hagamos algo ostentoso, si no algo privado, pero…- Intente convencerla pensando que quizás se encontrara un poco ofendida de que su gran empresa organizadora tendría que crear un fiesta para a penas cinco personas. Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza por lo que detuve mi parloteo.

-A Gaara no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños.- Habría continuado luchando pero la severidad de su expresión me detuvo. Me quede callada y observe un punto muerto. Pensé en Gaara, en su cumpleaños, en las celebraciones. Casi me reí de mi misma cuando relacione esas palabras. Tiene razón. No sé en que estaría pensando cuando se me ocurrió. Gaara casi odia los eventos sociales. No es amante de las sorpresas y soporta a penas las reuniones porque sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Estoy segura de que si no tuviera que ir, preferiría pasear tranquilamente por las sosegadas calles, o pararse en nuestro balcón al atardecer para, simplemente, sentir como el sol entibia su piel, o el viento roza sus ropas.

-Tienes razón… Pero ¿Entonces qué hago?... ¿Le preparo una cena? ¿Sólo le doy un presente? ¿Me visto con sólo una cinta de regalo?- Propuse y propuse un tanto preocupada, mientras ella negaba y negaba con un gesto casi impaciente. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Tan quisquilloso es Gaara? Sé que sólo llevamos juntos ocho meses, tres viviendo juntos. Pero me gusta pensar que lo conozco; incluso, antes de esto, siempre que tenido la sensación de que ha estado presente durante toda mi vida. Mas ahora… Por falta de palabras baje acongojada la mirada hacia mis manos que se encontraban jugueteando ansiosas sobre la mesa. Quizás de verdad no lo conozco tanto; quizás estos ocho meses han sido insuficientes para entender a cabalidad todos nuestros gustos y disgustos.

-No lo entiendes. A Gaara no le gusta _su _cumpleaños… Si no quieres verlo verdaderamente enojado, ni siquiera se lo menciones.- Inmediatamente la mire con alarma. ¿Qué no le gusta su cumpleaños? Bueno, sé que he conocido a una cantidad considerable de gente que no le gusta celebrarlo o darle importancia, pero ¿No gustarle? Fruncí el ceño e intente hablar, pero nada salía. No entiendo. Hace unos meses cumplí años y él me llevó a cenar y me regalo un elegante collar. Por lo que no, no es que no le gusten _los_ cumpleaños, sino, el suyo. Confundida la mire.

-¿Pero, por qué? ¿Tuvo una mala experiencia?- Pensé que muchas personas quedan con traumas en diversas situaciones lo que impide que vean a ese suceso en particular con buenos ojos en el futuro. Eso me imagino que le habrá ocurrido. Quizás su padre nunca le dijo o dio nada. Eso lo supongo ya que, por lo que sé, nunca tuvo una relación llevadera, por decir algo, con su progenitor. Vi, por primera vez, como Temari evitaba mi miraba. La vi observar casi fascinada el cielo desde nuestra ventana. Intente alcanzar sus ojos, pero estos me soslayaban. Después de unos minutos, suspiró y no me gusto para nada lo que me decían sus ojos.

-… Es algo personal… Tendrás que preguntárselo a él.-

**.**

**.**

… _Es algo personal… Tendrás que preguntárselo a él… Es algo personal… Tendrás que preguntárselo a él._

Las palabras de Temari, aun después de muchas horas, siguen atormentándome. Ahora mismo me dirigía a casa mientras pensaba en nuestra conversación. Confieso que me hace daño. Me rompe un poquito el corazón pensar que, después de imaginarnos juntos viviendo en un burbuja, después de pensar que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, aun conservemos secretos; secretos oscuros, dolorosos y profundos. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado para que Temari reaccionase así? _Algo personal, _dijo. ¿Tendría, efectivamente, algo que ver con su padre? ¿O sería algo incluso más turbio? Sé que su vida no ha sido un camino de rosas, incluso, si no estoy equivocada, tengo entendido que él con sus hermanos comenzaron a actuar como familia hace sólo unos años atrás; pero nunca había pensado en esas confidencias como algo que nos haría daño como pareja, no obstante ahora ese pensamiento se está desvaneciendo frente a mis ojos.

Cómo podemos conocernos totalmente y confiar uno en el otro, si no nos conocemos plenamente. Yo le he dicho todo respecto a mí. Desde mis momentos más vergonzosos, hasta los más dolorosos. Sé que él es parco y poco dado a compartir sus intimidades, pero después de ocho meses, después de que me pidiera que viviésemos juntos, pensé… Llámenme tonta, pero pensé que por fin alcanzaríamos ese nivel de complicidad y conocimiento tan completo, que algunas veces sorprendes a tu pareja conociéndote mejor que tú misma… Y ahora me doy cuenta de que yo estoy lejos de que conocer así a Gaara.

Ese amargo hilo de pensamiento me acompañó a casa. Y agradecí silenciosamente el que Gaara aun no llegara; eso me daría oportunidad de cambiarme e intentar quitar esta expresión de dolor que carga mi cansado rostro. Quizás, solo quizás, podría preguntarle esta misma noche respecto a ello. Camino con pereza hacia el baño. Observo mi rostro en el espejo y me sorprendo al ver emociones que hace meses no experimentaba. Miedo, desazón, rabia. Moje mi rostro y en mi cuarto me coloque el pijama.

En la cocina me dedique a observar el cielo oscuro de la noche. Y desee, como desde hace niña no lo hacía, el que la ciudad fuera más rural para poder tener una vista privilegiada de las estrellas, que ahora, debido a la multitud de edificios y faroles, a penas y se veían. Me apoyé contra el vidrio y suspiré soñadora. Implore por una estrella fugaz, pero ésta nunca apareció.

-¿Soñando despierta?- Voltee asustada. Lleve automáticamente una mano hacia mi desbocado corazón y lo miré con el ceño fruncido, regañándolo por haberme sorprendido así. El se acercó y apoyo su frente sobre la mía. Cerró los ojos y gracias a ello lo pude observar de cerca y atenta. Su pálida piel estaba más blanca de lo usual, si es que es posible, lo cual lo adjunte a su trabajo desmedido. Sus ojeras se encontraban más marcadas y ahora tenía evidentes líneas de estrés dibujadas en su rostro. Lo acaricie enternecida. Siempre he creído que trabaja muy duro. Pero no puedo culparlo, ya que su misma aura de poder fue una de las cosas que más atrajo a él, por lo que reprochárselo ahora sería inconsecuente.

-Llegas tarde- Murmuro cuando le paso mis brazos por su cintura. El oculta su rostro en mi cuello y no responde. Masajeo su espalda tensa y lo siento relajarse bajo mis manos; sonrío por eso. Nos mantuvimos en esa posición por unos minutos. Supongo que en un amago de atenuar nuestro deseo de tocarnos, de sentirnos cerca después de estar todo el día separados; o eso al menos piensa mi lado romántico.

Nos dirigimos abrazados hacia la habitación y sólo nos separamos cuando él entró al lavado. Me acosté y a punto de apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada, recordé el porqué de mi enojo anterior. Le fruncí el ceño a la puerta del baño cerrada y maldije a mi corazón enamorado por distraerse con tanta facilidad. Voltee y rebusque en mi velador el joyero que con tanto esfuerzo me ha costado llenar. En el lugar más especial y oculto encontré el que hace unos meses él me regalo. Lo coloqué a mi lado y comencé a pensar en la manera de abordarlo.

Minutos después lo vi salir con un rostro ya más descansando, pero no menos serio. Siempre sereno, siempre inescrutable. Se acostó a mi lado y cuando se disponía a leer unos de sus muchos informes, lo miré como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No me lo he puesto mucho ¿sabes?- Le dije mostrándole, aparentemente indiferente, el lindo collar que me dio para mi cumpleaños. Él lo observó de reojo pero no le prestó mayor atención.- Es tan lindo… Y de verdad creo que fue un muy lindo detalle… Especialmente para mi cumpleaños…- Esto último lo dije con un tono de voz más alto para que captara toda la frase; comencé a enojarme cuando lo vi asentir distraído.- Es que mi cumpleaños es tan importante para mí… En mi cumpleaños, mi papás siempre me llevaban donde yo quería. Era de esos días perfectos… ¡Oh, mi cumpleaños!- Esta bien, sé que me estoy pasando, pero es que él ni siquiera me está mirando.

-¿Qué ocurre con tu cumpleaños?- Me sorprendí cuando me preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio. Me quede callada, y es que no tenía ni idea de que decir. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que inventar? Acaricie el collar y lo deje en el velador. Luego lo observe esperando ver alguna señal de tensión por el tema de conversación, pero lo vi igual. Calmado, firme, atento a todo su rededor. Le fruncí el ceño con frustración. El me observó y pareció confundido.

-Nada, es que me _gusta_ mi cumpleaños… El próximo año quiero celebrarlo, porque _me _gusta que la gente me lo recuerde y me abrace y me de regalos… Me _gusta _mucho- Intente resaltar lo máximo que pude la palabra _gustar _esperando ver algún signo de titubeo en sus ojos y cuerpo, pero el maldito se mantenía inmutable.

-Lo recordaré- Casi herví de rabia cuando me sonrió y volvió su atención a sus papeles. Estoy muriendo aquí, quise gritarle. Pero no. Sonara infantil, pero quiero que la iniciativa sea suya. Que él quiera contármelo. Que él confié en mí. ¿Es tanto pedir? ¿Confianza, complicidad, entrega? Me crucé de brazos y bufé como un animal. Eso me enojo más; por su culpa estoy actuando como una niña.

Precipitadamente me levanté y me encerré en el baño. Y ahí ya no pude pretender. Mis ojos, cansados de aguantar, lloraron como quisieron hacer desde la tarde. ¿Por qué Gaara? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Por qué no me dices algo tan tonto como que no te gusta tu cumpleaños? ¿Acaso es algo grave? ¿Y si no lo es…? Cómo se supone que confié en que me contaras cosas aun más complicadas. Quizás me estoy extralimitando; quizás estoy haciendo un drama de todo esto porque estoy hormonal o algo por estilo… Pero no puedo evitar sufrir al ver como mi burbuja se revienta con violencia frente a mí. ¿Por qué soy tan sensible? Llorona, me reprendo.

Veo a través del espejo como mis ojos continúan llorando silenciosamente. Mi piel se encuentra enrojecida y mis ojos hinchados, pero no importa, no ahora al menos. Limpio calmadamente mi cara y arreglo mi cabello haciendo tiempo. Respiro profundamente, una y otra vez. Esto aun no termina, me digo. Salgo tranquilamente y me acuesto evitando mirar de frente el rostro de Gaara para que no repare en mis afectados ojos.

**.**

**.**

_**14 de Enero de 2011**_

Observé fascinada el cuaderno frente a mí. Satisfecha conmigo misma, me permito recostarme en el sillón de nuestra sala. No es que sea holgazana y un común día lunes me encuentro flojeando en casa, pero mi jefe, Touro-sama, al ver mi rostro preocupado y distante, me recomendó ir a casa y terminar los detalles de la entrevista aquí.

Tengo que reunirme con el embajador de Konoha la próxima semana y me alegre al ver mi cuaderno de notas ya que ya llevaba más de quince preguntas las cuales poseían, cada una, una o dos variantes. Miro distraída la ventana y ni siquiera reparo en el cielo azul.

Es cierto; estos días me he encontrado más distraída y torpe de lo usual, lo cual ya es bastante. ¿Y quién tiene la culpa? Gaara, por supuesto.

Todos mis intentos y planes no han resultado tan fructíferos como creí que lo harían. Quizás las ideas han sido un tanto tontas, pero ya no se me ocurre qué hacer. Frunzo el ceño y me pongo a meditar respecto a estos últimos días.

El viernes siguiente a nuestra, nada productiva, conversación de la noche, mencione un cumpleaños, no el mío esa vez, ya que sonaría sospechoso. Le comente, en cambio, que una compañera de trabajo cumpliría años en breve y que yo me haría cargo de los preparativos.

Como podrán suponer, el desgraciado ni siquiera se inmuto. Incluso tuvo el descaro de escucharme atento e interesado varias veces. Y me encontré en un verdadero aprieto cuando me preguntó el nombre de la dichosa chica, el cual, por supuesto, inventé. Cuando eso ya no resultó, intenté algo incluso más desesperado.

Conozco a los dos hermanos de Gaara, pero con Temari es con quien entablé una verdadera amistad; con Kankuro-San, el hermano de al medio y favorito de Gaara, es más un trato cordial y amable, no porque no podamos ser amigos, pero él ya es un hombre de familia. Es el único de los hermanos que está casado y con hijos, dos para ser exacta. Ambos niños, son una ricura que me conquistaron desde el primer momento en que los vi. El mayor aun no pasa los cinco años y el menor los dos.

Saco esto a colación, ya que mi plan C estuvo relacionado con el mayor, Kai. Yo, tonta de mí, inventé que me haría cargo de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Gaara, al principio, pareció bastante sorprendido, ya que no tenía ni idea de que me mantuviera en contacto con su hermano. Para evitar cualquier problema, llamé a Kankuro-San. Por suerte él me lo agradeció; sin reparar o mencionar en que era la primera vez que lo llamaba.

El plan pareció un fracaso desde el comienzo, especialmente cuando Gaara pareció entusiasmarse con la idea. Totalmente lo opuesto a lo yo quería. Me bombardea con ideas y fechas y locales, y regalos. Estoy harta. Ayer estuve a punto de decirle que todo era una mentira, pero inmediatamente cerré mi boca y aguante como una luchadora. Me limité a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Pero situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas. O eso es lo que me he empezado a decir desde hoy en la mañana. Mientras me peinaba y escuchaba como Gaara se encargaba de lavar la loza, cree el último plan D, el cual consistía en acorralarlo.

Sonrío mientras pienso en el. Tendré que esperar a la noche para efectuarlo, pero eso me da tiempo de meditar sobre los detalles. Detalles como el dichoso nombre de la chica del plan B o la fecha del cumpleaños de Kai del plan C. _Estúpidos detalles._

Muerdo distraída el lápiz y observo nuevamente el cuaderno intentando pensar en más preguntas para el tipo. Estuve investigando un poco sobre él. _Shikamaru Nara_. Ese es el nombre de un hombre alto, de pelo negro, ojos somnolientos y rostro cansado. Me sorprendí cuando San Google me llevó a una página de fans en la cual se decía que era un genio. Dudo seriamente sobre ello. Especialmente porque en la página, en la sección galería, salía, _Shika y su novia. _Curiosa me metí y casi me dio un ataque de risa cuando vi que la víctima de un pobre paparazeo era Temari. ¡Que gracia le haría enterarse que estaba siendo relacionada con un tipo que parecía más dormido que despierto!

Me reí en voz alta pensando en ello hasta que escucho como la puerta de entrada se abre. Sorprendida veo como Gaara entra dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa. El me mira igual de sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntamos al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar que inmediatamente luego de la sorpresa me invadiera una ola de rabia; lo cual ya era normal estos días. Y es no puedo detener el enojo por su falta de confianza en mí.

-Las reuniones terminaron antes y el trabajo que me queda sólo es papeleo que puedo terminar aquí.- Pretendiendo que yo le pregunté primero, él me contestó con calma. Caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado. Me miró con insistencia, y supuse que quería una respuesta.

-Touro-Sama me recomendó terminar los detalles de la entrevista en casa- Le fruncí el ceño y baje la mirada hacia mi cuaderno. La tensión se siente en el ambiente, o al menos yo soy consciente de ella. Fingí leer con mucha atención las preguntas que ya me sé de memoria. Escribí algunas más, pero por supuesto eran lo mismo que las anteriores, ya que estaba fingiendo que estaba ocupada. El entendió el mensaje luego de unos minutos. Se paró y se fue a hacer lo suyo.

La tarde pasó sin mayores sorpresas. Cada uno en su mundo. Yo me quede un par de horas más en la sala. Y al contrario de lo que me recomendó mi jefe, mi dispuse a meditar sobre los _detalles. _Al dar las seis me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la comida. Y es que no importa lo enojada que esté, no puedo matarlo de hambre.

Un dulce y cálido aroma invadió la cocina y al parecer al resto del apartamento, ya que a los minutos llegó Gaara. En silencio comenzó a colocar la mesa. Nos sentamos, dimos las gracias y comimos en silencio.

No me mentiré. Esto me hace daño. No puedo pretender que me sienta bien el comportarme así. El silencio que nos invade ya no es cómodo, ni familiar; es incomodo, ajeno, frío. Nunca hemos sido fríos, no el uno con el otro. No hasta ahora, al menos. Lo siento observarme, pero ya no tengo el valor para levantar la mirada. Al contrario, comienzo a tragar para terminar lo antes posible. El pensó lo mismo al parecer, ya que terminamos juntos.

El, como siempre, era el encargado de lavar.

Casi me fui corriendo a nuestra habitación. Me encerré en el baño y respiré lentamente. Mire mi rostro y me sonreí. Este no es el fin. Esto aun no acaba, me digo. Me coloco el pijama y me acuesto. Aun es temprano, pero, a pesar de la falta de actividad, me encuentro inusualmente cansada. Saco nuevamente mi cuaderno de notas y la leo atentamente arreglando pequeños errores que había pasado desapercibidos.

Al rato Gaara entra. Realiza la misma rutina que yo y se acuesta a mi lado. Respiro profundamente. Este es el momento. Ya no tendrás una oportunidad igual, me digo. Lo miro y abro la boca.

-Misa, una compañera de trabajo me habló de un lugar súper lindo a las afueras- Me reprendí mentalmente cuando repare en mi voz desprovista de sentimientos. Me asemeje a un robot. Intenté calmarme y sonreírle.- Podríamos ir… Touro-sama dijo que tengo algunas vacaciones acumuladas asique podemos irnos el fin de semana. _Este_ fin de semana… - _¡Al fin!_ Quise gritar cuando lo veo tensarse. Voltea hacia mí y sus ojos parecen alarmados. Preocupada continuo- He estado tan cansada estos días… Quizás eso me haya afectado últimamente… Y… no lo sé… Estar al aire libre, alejarse de la ciudad… suena bien ¿no?- El plan D muere como un globo reventado cuando observo sus ojos. Están fríos, crudos.

-No- Me dice con severidad- Estoy ocupado este fin de semana- Voltea hacia sus informes y frunce gravemente el ceño. Parece herido, vulnerable, enojado. Quiero tocarlo, acariciarlo y decirle que todo está bien. Pero no me atrevo, no con esa actitud.

-Pero Gaara… Solo son dos días… Puedes continuar el Lu-

-Te dije que no Matsuri.- Eso fue lo último que nos dijimos esta noche.

**.**

**.**

_**18 de Enero de 2011**_

-¿Es que acaso estas drogada?- Me reprende mi amiga por teléfono. Le frunzo el ceño al endemoniado aparato y le bufo fastidiada- No me bufas… Tú te lo buscaste.-

-Pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué fuera y le preguntara?-

-Heee… ¡Sí!-

-Pero Temari me dijo qu-

-Temari esto, Temari aquello… ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en ella como un Dios que sabe todo?- Sé que Ten-Ten y Temari no son precisamente las mejores amigas, especialmente porque la primera insiste en que la segunda influye demasiado en mis decisiones e ideas de vida; yo, por supuesto no estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero Ten-Ten vive en Konoha por lo que no puedo obligarlas a juntarse y charlar civilizadamente.- Si hubieras hablado con él desde el principio, te hubieras ahorrado toda esta charada sin sentido. Porque, admítelo, te estás comportando como una niña.

-Eso no es cierto. Quizás mis planes A, B, C y D no hayan funcionado, pero… quizás… no lo sé, él se anime a decírmelo.- Aunque lo dijera en voz alta, ni quiera yo me lo creo. Desde el Lunes que nos hemos comportado con más frialdad y formalidad que antes. Parecemos extraños bajo un mismo techo. Incluso nuestras rutinas se han visto alteradas ya que él se levanta más temprano de lo usual y se va lo antes posible; me duele pensar que lo hace con el único propósito de evitarme. Pero es obvio que la mención de su cumpleaños le afectó; tal y como me dijo Temari.

-Pero aun no es tarde… Mañana es su cumpleaños ¿no es así? Pues díselo. Compórtate como la mujer que eres y enfréntale. Si tanto daño te hace que él no te diga algo, pues debería avergonzarte el que tú no le puedas preguntar algo tan estúpido- Me encojo contra mi asiento cuando ella me habla. No debería sorprenderme, Ten-Ten es así. Pienso en ello… Quizás tenga razón, pero me da miedo. Miedo de que se niegue a decírmelo, o que sea algo tan grave que yo no pueda ayudarle. ¿Pero que es mejor? ¿Continuar así? No. No podría soportar comportarme de esta manera por más tiempo. Ya es hora de sacar lo que tengo dentro. Es su decisión. Es algo personal. Pero yo también quiero hacerlo mío. Quiero compartir sus más profundos sentimientos. Quiero que me lo diga y que lo enfrentemos juntos, y si quiere hacer de mañana un día más, pues que así sea.

-Tienes razón… pero se lo diré todo. No creo que pueda mentirle más.- Un poco resignada miré la pantalla del computador portátil sobre mi escritorio. Vi el reloj y caí en cuenta de lo que tarde que era.- Me tengo que ir… Te llamó mañana. Mándale saludos a Neji-San y a los niños- Inmediatamente se me salió una tierna sonrisa pensando en los niños de mi amiga. Hace ya meses que no los veía, pero era madrina de la pequeña por lo que me mantenía en constante contacto mandándole regalos y distintos presentes. Ten-Ten se despidió deseándome suerte y se lo agradecí en silencio.

Quizás no necesitara suerte, sino más bien valor, pero tomaría cualquier cosa que me ofrecieran. Me despedí de mis compañeros y conduje lentamente, retrasando deliberadamente mi llegada a casa. Sí, soy una cobarde, pero prefiero ser eso a llegar y quedarme en blanco.

Cuando vislumbré el lindo edificio, temblé un poco sin poder evitarlo. Suspiré repetidas veces y me dije que todo saldría bien.

Cuando atravesé la puerta, me di cuenta que él aun no llegaba. Un poco más animada, me dirigí al lavado y me coloqué mi pijama. Ya en la cocina preparé una pequeña merienda con el único propósito de distraerme, incluso adelanté un poco la comida de mañana. Me quede paralizada cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta principal.

Su perfume, tan característico para mí, fue quien me avisó que él se encontraba en la misma habitación. Voltee con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! Llegaste temprano- Le digo echándole un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Casi me reí cuando lo vi sorprenderse; y es normal. Estos días a penas y nos hemos saludado, y ahora veme aquí, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado. Aprovechando su estupefacción, me adelanté para colocar la mesa. Ya puesta me senté, dándole una señal para que él hiciera lo mismo.- Te vi en la televisión hoy… Era un reportaje sobre los futuros candidatos. También salió ese Akasuna no Sasori... Un tanto raro el tipo, pero mejor ¿cierto? Así tus posibilidades suben aun más- Me encontraba horriblemente divertida. Si tuviera una cámara intentaría inmortalizar esa anonadada expresión de su, siempre, inescrutable rostro.- También salió un hombre mayor, pero no recuerdo su nombre…- Continúe como si nada mientras bebía de mi café.

-Ebizo-jiisama… Muy respetado; es un candidato con firmes y conservadoras ideas- Le sonrío mientras me informa.

-Ya veo… Bueno, ojala no les duela demasiado cuando tú ganes- Lo miro divertida y con complicidad, él se limita a observarme; no es que este enojado, él es así. Cuando ya terminamos, le ayude a limpiar, secando y guardando lo que habíamos utilizado. Luego nos dirigimos al cuarto. Rápidamente me lave los dientes y me acosté. Cuando él se arrimó a mi lado comencé a hablarle de todo lo que me había guardado esta semana. Como por ejemplo que ayer casi había matado a un gato que se cruzó sorpresivamente mientras conducía. O que el miércoles, distraída como siempre, derrame todo mi café en mi blusa, la cual quedo tan arruinada que tuve que botarla. El parecía atento, interesado, casi fascinado. Me sentí culpable.

Por mi culpa; por mis inseguridades estábamos perdiendo lo que nos mantenía unidos. Nos estábamos alejando... Pero lo arreglaría. No dejaría que esto se prolongara. Decidida continúe contándole algunos chismes de mis compañeros, como que mi jefe al parecer estaba teniendo un amorío con una de las pasantes; o que el tipo de la sección de deportes, irónicamente, es gay. Al rato me alegre cuando él, de igual manera, comenzó a comentarme las cosas que le habían ocurrido. Como que estaba tan poco acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano, que se había sorprendido dormitando con los ojos abiertos en varias reuniones. Reí en voz alta cuando me lo dijo.

Quede sorprendida cuando de reojo vi el reloj y caí en cuenta de la hora. Es tardísimo. Pero no importa, no ahora.

Hablamos de un par de cosas más hasta desahogarnos. Luego, aliviada vi como él me sonrió. En silencio comenzó a tomar un par de papeles que se encontraban sobre su velador. Un poco alarmada, respire profundamente. Este es el momento, me dije. Es ahora o nunca. Y sinceramente, lo prefiero rápido y sin dolor.

-No entiendo por qué no me has dicho nada… -El me mira confundido, creyéndome quizás loca por cambiar tan rápidamente de humor. Le devolví una mirada dolida; una mirada que intenta transmitirle todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo, guardando para no hacernos daño. Pero ya es suficiente.-…Sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños…Pero Temari me dijo que no mencionara nada; por eso he estado actuando, bueno, extraño… mencionando cada cinco segundos el cumpleaños de alguien.- Mientras hablaba mire todo el tiempo mis manos entrelazadas en mis regazo. No me atreví a darle la cara. No sentía nada proveniente de su lado por lo que me sorprendí cuando lo escuche levantarse.

-¿Qué te dijo Temari?- Me pregunta con seriedad. No hay brusquedad, no hay violencia, ni enojo, sólo impaciencia.

-Nada, sólo que no celebrara tu cumpleaños porque a ti no te gustaba, y que no lo mencionara porque te molestaría.- Lo mire preocupada. Mientras le hablaba, entendí un poco lo que siempre me saca en cara Ten-Ten; ya que quizás, sólo quizás tenga razón, y me dejo influenciar por Temari. Pensando en ello frunzo el ceño ¡Dios, soy una niña! Molesta conmigo misma, me muerdo el labio, pero se me olvida todo cuando escuchó como Gaara bufa. Lo miro sorprendida. El nunca, nunca, de los jamases pierde el temple. Nunca.

-¿Solo por eso has estado actuando tan raro?... ¿Por qué no me preguntaste? Yo ni siquiera sabía que tú sabías lo que mañana significa…- Aunque me costó un poco entender lo último, hice un tremendo esfuerzo para comprender. Quise abofetearme. El tiene razón, Ten-Ten tenía razón. Soy una tonta, una influenciable. He estado todos estos días enojada con Gaara porque me decía que no confiaba en mí, pero la realidad es que yo no he confiado en él. ¡Yo! La tonta que dice estar enamorada, que dice desvivirse por él. Por qué no me acerque. Porqué no confié en que él me lo diría. Porque soy estúpida, por eso.

-No lo sé… Tenía miedo, supongo… Es tonto, pero quería que tú me lo dijeras, no que yo tuviera que preguntarte.- Avergonzada baje la vista. Decirlo es voz alta es algo totalmente distinto a decírmelo en mi mente. En ella sonaba tan convincente, pero ahora… ¡Dios! Lo sentí sentarse adelante mío y sonrojada lo observe. El se encontraba más serio de lo normal.

-Matsuri.- Me dice mientras toma tiernamente mi mano.- Para mí… Mañana no es mi cumpleaños, si no el aniversario de muerte de mi madre.-… No sé qué decir. Sabía que su madre había fallecido hace ya años, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea que había sido durante el parto. Qué horror. No es que por eso entienda un poco más al padre de Gaara; ningún padre tiene justificación para odiar a su hijo, pero ahora entiendo un poco más esa relación tan tensa de la que Temari me ha comentado.

El inmediatamente baja la mirada. No pude evitar el movimiento de mi mano. Le acaricié su mejilla, su tersa y pálida mejilla. Esto es, me digo. Por eso él no gusta de las celebraciones ese día. Me encontraba confundida. No sentí la felicidad que creí que me embargaría cuando él se abriera conmigo, sentí todo lo contrario.

-Pero… p-pero no es tu culpa ¿no es así?- Podré sonar bruta, pero no sé cómo reaccionar; como consolarlo, o incluso si quiere ser consolado. El me mira con ojos duros.

-No puedo; no puedo agradecer mi venida al mundo cuando le arrebate la vida a mi madre, a la persona que hubiera sida la más importante de _mi_ vida.-Lo dijo de manera tan mecánica que no me quedo duda de que se lo repetía siempre que podía. Sentí lástima, no de él, sino de todo esto. Es tonto que no se dé cuenta de lo valioso que es; del buen hombre en el que se ha convertido.

-Pero aun así… Tú no fuiste. Tú no la mataste- Insistí. ¿Por qué no puede verlo?

-Mi padre, él la obligo a tenerme… Si no hubiera quedado embarazada… Si se hubiera desecho de mí, quizás…-

-¡No digas eso!- Una rabia desconocida quiso invadirme desde mi estómago. Quise golpearlo, zarandearlo, pero en cambio le tome duramente sus manos y lo obligue a mirarme.- No te atrevas si quiera a pensarlo… Dime… Qué sería de mí sin ti…- No entiendo su dolor. No sé qué es amar a alguien a quien ni siquiera has conocido. Pero, pero no puedo dejar que se destruya, que se consuma en la culpa ajena.-Gaara escúchame. Actualmente la mujer puede elegir. Créeme, por muy autoritario que haya sido tu padre, ella siempre, siempre pudo haber elegido. Y si siguió con el embarazo, si te tuvo, es porque quería, porque te amaba… Y no puedes culparte por eso. Como podrías hacerte responsable de que una madre ame a su hijo…- Admito que debía callarme, pero no podía. No puedo permitir que él se sienta así. Desdichado, culpable.- Quizás ella estaba débil, quizás el embarazo no fue fácil, o quizás estaba bajo demasiado estrés. Tú me dijiste que fuiste prematuro ¿no es así? Bueno entonces… - Detuve mi discurso cuando él se levantó. Llevó sus manos a sus cabellos en un señal clara de frustración. Quería abrazarlo, convencerlo, pero entendí que no ayudaría de nada en estos momentos.

-No lo entiendes- Me dijo casi en un susurro. Quise gritar de frustración. ¡Claro que no entendía! Pero no entiendo por qué es tan cabezota.- No sabes qué es la culpa o el remordimiento… No puedo, yo no puedo…- Casi me abalancé sobre él cuando lo vi salir de la habitación, pero entendí, al fin entendí que él necesita estar solo. Necesita, o mejor dicho, tiene que espantar a sus demonios con sus propias manos. Lo más probable es que sus hermanos ya le habían hablado de esto, por lo que yo sólo hice lo mismo.

No puedo obligarlo a perdonarse; ni siquiera eso, a aceptar. El tiene que hacerlo. El tiene que darse cuenta de que la vida algunas veces es dura, y que nosotros los seres humanos no podemos controlarla; muchos aspiramos a hacerlo, pero al final del día, es ella quien decida. Y la muerte de su madre fue una de esas decisiones. El, un desvalido y pequeño bebé no podía controlar el débil cuerpo de la mujer que lo dio a luz. Ni siquiera el padre podría haber hecho algo.

Algunas cosas pasan, porque tienen que pasar. Y la muerte, es una de ellas.

Cerré fuertemente mis manos de pura frustración. Quería llorar, pero me di cuenta de que eso no ayudaría en nada. El me necesita fuerte. Respire profundamente. Apoye mi nuca en la almohada e intenté controlar a mi corazón. Lo más probable es que no lograra dormirme hasta en un par de horas más, pero ahora necesito controlarme. Necesito quedarme aquí, amarrada si es necesario. Porque él tiene que hacerlo solo, me repito. Solo. Sin mí.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**19 de Enero de 2011**_

No quiero abrir mis ojos. No quiero abrirlos y encontrar su lado de la cama vacío. En cambio, aprieto con fuerza la sábana e inhalo. Respiro para calmarme, para serenar a mis pensamientos. Sé fuerte, Matsuri. No seas cobarde. Ya un poco más segura, abro lentamente mis parpados y volteo noventa grados, quedando de frente de su lado impecablemente ordenado; señal clara de que él no durmió aquí. No puedo evitar exhalar un suspiro derrotado. El necesita esto, me digo. Necesita saber, entender que ya es suficiente; que ya se castigó lo suficiente por un pecado ajeno.

Me levanto como cualquier día sábado. Tomo un baño más largo de lo usual y lavo casi con rabia mi pelo; luego me vestí de sport y camine con pereza hacia la cocina. Con desgana me prepare un ligero desayuno y me lo serví parada mientras observaba el hermoso día. El cielo se encontraba tan celeste y claro. Consistentes y blancas nubes parecían deliciosos algodones de azúcar. Ese pensamiento me dio apetito, razón por la que saque uno de los flanes que guardo para colación. Me negué a pensar que se trataba de pura ansiedad.

Ya llegará, me dije nuevamente. Está lidiando con él mismo. Está luchando, tal y como tú que estas casi ahogándote para no correr hacia tu celular y llamarlo como desesperada.

Vi de soslayo el reloj a ras de la pared y quise maldecir por la hora. _9:34. _¿No podía haberme despertado un poco más tarde? Maldita costumbre. Ahora tenía horas y horas para ahogarme en la miseria y preocupación. ¿Será acaso una tradición para él, el desaparecer este día? He visto algo parecido en las películas, pero nunca pensé que viviría para verlo. Quizás debería llamar a Temari. No. Detén ahora mismo ese pensamiento. Mi orgullo aun se encuentra herido por el descubrimiento de ayer. _Influenciable_. Soy horriblemente influenciada por la hermana de mi novio.

Sin darme cuenta estos meses me he dejado llevar por sus dichos, por sus consejos e ideas. No es su culpa, por supuesto. Pero su honestidad e integridad han calado tan hondo en mí, que no caí en cuenta de que he estado intentando imitarla. Ser como ella. Ya basta. Eres Matsuri. Matsuri Hine. Una loca y desesperada casi mujer que esta punto de llamar a la policía para reportar a su novio desaparecido.

Contrólate. Respira, bota. Respira, bota. Eso es, chica. Sigue así.

Ya un poco más calmada, limpie lo poco que he usado. Vi, enojada, que la cocina se encontraba anormalmente deslumbrante por lo que me concentre en ordenar el apartamento. Limpié muebles, alfombras, pasé la aspiradora, hice la cama. Lave un poco de ropa. Adelante el almuerzo. Observé atenta el reloj. _11:23. _¡Maldita sea!

Camine lentamente hacia la habitación e intente concentrarme en algunas notas del trabajo. Leí las preguntas y busqué un poco sobre la situación actual de Konoha, pero ¿A quién engañaba? No entiendo nada de lo que estoy leyendo.

Frustrada me dirigí a la sala y casi me tiré sobre el sillón para esperar. Espere por algo, por alguien. Apoyé mi rostro en el suave respaldo, y a medida que los minutos pasaban, mis ojos exigían descanso. Solo un momento, me dije cerrándolos. Solo un momento, pensé antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se sintieron como horas. Meses. Es un sueño, me dije. Es sólo un cruel sueño de tu imaginación. La calidez de una mano continuó acariciando mi mejilla. Intente apartarla. Me removí, en lo que recuerdo, es el sillón. Pero nada. La tibieza continuaba ahí. Mis ojos, pesados como plomo comenzaron a abrirse.

Pasé una mano sobre ellos intentando aligerar el peso. Al principio vi nublado, nada estaba claro.

-Buenos días- Sorprendida y un poco asustada, voltee hacia él. Esta aquí, me dije. A mi lado. Gaara estaba aquí, sentado a mi lado con una mirada extraña, casi tierna. Le devolví el saludo un tanto aturdida.

-¿Qué hora es?- Le pregunte desorientada. Quizás dormí horas, días, pensé casi con culpa. Yo, que quería esperarlo, me quede zeta de un segundo a otro.

-Las once cincuenta.- ¡Bah! ¿Es una broma, cierto? Me enderecé y estiré un poco los músculos que dado a la incómoda posición, casi rugieron de malestar. Lo observe preocupada. Atenta reparé en cada línea y lunar de su rostro, pero nada. Se veía sereno, calmado; hasta relajado. No creyéndome del todo la tranquilidad de su expresión, le pregunte- ¿Cómo estás?- El pareció sonreír. ¡Sonreír!

-Bien ahora.- Quiero preguntarle a qué se refiere, pero él se levanta y estira su mano hacia mí- Vamos. Quiero llevarte a un lugar- Enseguida después de eso me fijé en sus ropas. Esta vestido con sus ropas de ayer. Al parecer después de que yo cayera dormida él volvió para cambiarse el pijama. Miro mis propias prendas, y como siempre, me siento en discordancia con él. Siempre parezco un payaso desaliñado a su lado.- No importa eso- Me dice leyéndome el pensamiento. Sonrío feliz; porque al parecer no hemos perdido del todo nuestra complicidad.

Caminamos abrazados hasta su auto y durante todo el trayecto me mordí la lengua para no preguntarle por ayer_. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? ¿A qué te referías con "bien ahora? ¿Te molestaría que te dijese "feliz cumpleaños"?_ Está bien, esa última, vétenla.

No pude evitar preocuparme cuando él comenzó a conducir hacia las afueras, y me entró verdadero pánico cuando recordé mis palabras de hace unos días. ¿Se habrá tomado en serio eso de salir por el fin de semana? No, no, que va. Creo que deje claro que todas las palabras y/u opiniones emitidas durante estos días no han sido responsabilidad mía, sino de la paranoia. Pero entonces… ¿Dónde vamos?

Quise preguntarle, y cuando voltee hacia él para hacerlo, decidí callar. Su rostro se encuentra serio, firme. ¿Estará enojado por mis palabras de anoche? Si es así, me arrodillare hasta que me perdone. Casi me reí en voz alta cuando me imagine en esa posición. Pero no lo detuve a tiempo, al parecer.

-¿Recuperaste el buen humor?- Me pregunta con una sonrisa. Le correspondo enseguida. Y esta vez río en voz alta.

-Sí. Y te pido perdón por haber estado tan tensa y malhumorada estos días. No era mi intención, pero…-

-Lo sé- Me interrumpe. Y parece saberlo, porque me mira como siempre. Calmado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Casi envidie su temple.

Curiosa y ya más tranquila, me dediqué a contemplar el paisaje. No son muchas las oportunidades que tenemos para escapar un rato de la ciudad, por lo que hay que aprovechar, me digo con entusiasmo. Me permito respirar profundamente el aire libre de smog, de polvo y de suciedad; mis pulmones, al instante, parecen encantados. Sonrío como boba mientras veo a caballos y vacas pastando bajo el cálido sol junto a sus crías.

Luego de un rato de viaje, Gaara dobla hacia un camino larguísimo de tierra. Cerré automáticamente las ventanas para no ahogarnos por el polvo. Lo mire intrigada pero él no me devolvió la mirada.

Anduvimos unos minutos más por el largo e inestable sendero, tanto así que creo que me he dislocado el trasero por los variados golpes producto a los saltitos del carro. A punto de pedirle que se detenga un poquito, siento que detiene el automóvil. Nos quedamos en silencio observando nuestro rededor. Quede anonadada por la belleza. Incluso, puedo apostar que tengo mi boca prácticamente a la altura de mi pecho y mis ojos a la altura de mis labios.

-Matsuri- Me llama sacándome de mis ridículos pensamientos. Lo observo intrigada y curiosa; ansiosa de preguntarle dónde nos encontramos exactamente-Vamos a ver a mi madre.- Me dice serio. ¿Aquí está? Me pregunto viendo los hermosos y floreados valles que nos rodean_. Vaya lugar_.

Se baja con lentitud y yo lo sigo en seguida. Al parecer es cierto que viene con regularidad, y es que el señor que vende flores lo reconoce de inmediato, llamándolo incluso por su nombre. Él sonríe y le compra unas cuantas decoraciones florales. Me las entrega y nos adentramos en calma al hermoso valle.

En el camino nos encontramos con unas cuantas personas, pero todas parecen inmersas en su propio mundo. Verlas me causa un tanto de culpabilidad. Yo hace meses que no voy a ver a mis padres, pienso un poco enojada.

Detengo de inmediato ese hilo de pensamiento cuando Gaara dobla por una desviación y me toma de la mano guiándome. Respiro profundamente para intentar desacelerar los alocados latidos de mi corazón. Sonará tonto, pero me encuentro nerviosa, tal y como el día en que Gaara me dijo que me presentaría a sus hermanos. Recuerdo que casi sufrí un ataque cardiaco producto a los nervios. Dimos unos cuantos pasos y de repente él se detiene. Me basta bajar un poco la mirada para entender el por qué.

_**Aquí yace**_

_**Sabaku no Karura**_

_**1953-1982**_

_**Amada esposa**_

_**Madre**_

_**E Hija**_

Gaara se inclino con cuidado, como si temiera despertar a alguien, y depositó las hermosas y coloridas flores que compramos en la entrada sobre la lápida. Enternecida veo como cierra sus ojos y junta sus manos; enseguida lo sigo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un par de minutos.

Al abrir mis ojos, vi que él aun se mantenía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Me dediqué, entonces, a observar el cementerio. No es como esos que muestran regularmente en las películas de terror. Este es un valle. Un vasto y verde valle que envuelve con serenidad y calidez a sus pocos visitadores. Sonreí. Este es el lugar perfecto para la madre de los tres _Sabaku no. _Si ella fue como sus hijos, entonces merece estar en un lugar silencioso y armonioso, tal y como este.

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste- Me sorprendo al escuchar la ronca voz de Gaara. Lo creí aun perdido en sus recuerdos, en sus pesares. Voltee hacia él para encontrar su mirada, pero él aun se encuentra observando un tanto perdido la blanca lápida..-Siento haber desaparecido anoche…Pero… Tenía que pensar.- Se detuvo por unos momentos y luego bajó sus ojos para observar atento sus manos en ese gesto ya tan común en él. Se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Pero yo no lo apure. Necesita ordenarse; necesita tiempo.

El día, precioso y único, me magnificó con su tibieza. Me concentre en los saludables rayos de sol que golpeaban mi piel; en el fresco aire que roza mis ropas; en el silencio que reina en el ambiente.

-Ahora lo entiendo- Cerré los ojos por unos momentos y luego lo observé atenta.- Ahora entiendo todo… Todos estos años… En todo este tiempo nunca quise agradecerle; porque no tenía nada porque decir gracias. Para qué celebrar una oscura existencia… Un padre que me ignoraba, unos hermanos que no conocía… Y eso es sólo una parte; siempre será sólo una parte… - Quiero alargar mi mano y zarandear la suya por sus palabras, pero logro contener mi impulso apretando fuertemente mis manos. El se detiene. Mira calmadamente a su alrededor, y luego suspira con cansancio.-Ella dio su vida;…_perdió_ su hermosa vida por algo que no valía la pena… O eso pensaba…- No me di cuenta de que mi rostro se encontraba regado en lágrimas hasta que él volteo hacia mí y limpió la humedad de mis mejillas con sus siempre tiernos dedos.-… Hasta que llegaste tú- Me quedo quieta, inmóvil-… Anoche… Anoche me di cuenta de que ahora puedo agradecerle su sacrificio, su amor… Porque me llevó hasta ti… Si no hubiera nacido, nunca te habría podido conocer.- Sus intentos por detener mi llanto fueron infructuosos, porque sus palabras casi me hicieron estallar en sollozos.

Lo abracé. Lo abrace con fuerza. Lo abracé para hacerle saber que estoy aquí; que nunca me iré. El pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y apretó su rostro en mis cabellos. Por suerte me los lave, pensé. Y casi me reí en voz alta por mis ocurrencias. Alce el rostro y busque sus labios.

Nos quedamos así por un buen tiempo; disfrutando de la calidez del otro. Abrazándonos, besándonos o simplemente tocándonos con sutileza. Le acaricié su cicatriz, le bese con reverencia; porque esa palabra en su vida, está de sobra. Primero por su madre, luego por sus amigos, también por sus hermanos, y ahora por mí. Mucho, mucho por mí. Para siempre, por mí.

Me deshice de sus brazos y él intento retenerme.

-Tranquilo, sólo quiero hacer una cosa- Le dije con una tierna sonrisa. El me observó mientras me agachaba junto a la lapida. Coloque mis manos suavemente sobre ella y hable en susurros, pero los suficientemente altos para que él escuchara.

-Karura-Sama, soy Matsuri-chan, la novia de su hijo Gaara. Yo… Yo quiero agradecerle. Agradecerle por haber traído al mundo a un hombre tan bueno como él. Le aseguro que se sentiría orgullosa… Porque es de aquellos que trabaja duro, que no guarda rencor, que resguarda a los débiles… Y que daría lo que sea por proteger a quienes ama… Le aseguro que está en buenas manos, porque yo lo cuidaré hasta que me acepte… Gracias, gracias por amarlo tanto.- Lentamente me puse de pie y sonriendo lo miré. Estire mi mano y tome la suya entre las mías. Nos acercamos nuevamente y el susurró en mi oído las dos pequeñas palabras que desde hace tanto he esperado oír de sus labios.. Reí en voz alta, porque era la primera vez que me lo decía. Lo abracé nuevamente queriendo fusionarme con él. Hacernos uno.

-Vámonos a casa- Me dijo luego de unos momentos. Me alcé para darle un beso lleno de amor, de entrega y de confianza. Se me salió una pequeña risa cuando reparé en su rostro sonrojado después de su declaración. _¡Es tan tierno_!

-Vamos a casa… ¡Ah! Pero antes….-Mientras caminábamos hacia la salida se me ocurrió una idea. El me observó un tanto sorprendido por el cambio de humor, pero luego se serenó como siempre, pensando que quizás ya es largo normal en una loca como yo. Me paré decidida frente a él y le acaricié con afecto sus mejillas. Me alcé nuevamente y rocé sus labios con los míos en una sutil caricia. Cuando por fin lo vi cerrar los ojos, lo abracé tiernamente.- Feliz Cumpleaños, Gaara-Kun- Susurré un poco avergonzada escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. No estoy segura de si quiere oírlo, pero ya no podía esperar. Luego de unos momentos, lo miro atenta esperando alguna respuesta, quizás una mirada fea. Creo que estoy conteniendo el aire, y no me doy cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy hasta que él abre sus ojitos. Me mira por unos momentos y luego sonríe. Le respondí entrelazando fuertemente nuestras manos; manos que estarían unidas hasta el fin de nuestros días. _Porque, créame Karura-Sama, nunca lo dejare ir._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**19 de Enero de 2012**_

-¡Gaara, felicidades!- Dijo Baki, su mentor, mientras lo abrazaba brevemente.- Sé que lo harás estupendamente- Continuó. Los hombres a nuestro alrededor asintieron con aprobación. Algunos de ellos, ávidos por una conversación con el nuevo Kazekage, se acercaron al Gondaime con una cara ansiosa. Mientras que a mí, me bastó una mirada de mi pelirrojo para saber qué quería.

-Lo siento caballeros, pero necesito a mi marido unos momentos.- Les interrumpí en pleno ataque, afirmando con fuerza el brazo de mi pareja. Los señores, algunos conocidos y otros nuevos, asintieron como si entendieran el apego que sufre un matrimonio joven.

Caminamos con nuestras manos unidas por el gran salón, siendo detenidos una que otra vez por otro gran grupo masivo de caballeros y damas que felicitaban a Gaara, recordándole y palmeándole aprobatoriamente su aplastante victoria contra sus dos oponentes. Temari y Kankuro se mantenían haciendo de anfitriones y se los agradecí enormemente, porque sé que Gaara me necesita a su lado en estos momentos.

Mientras él hablaba con su cuñado, Shikamaru-San, observé con aprobación las sobrias pero elegantes decoraciones de la sala. Mentiría se dijese que no extraño mi pequeño apartamento, pero esta casa es lo más adecuado. Ahora que lo pienso, si siguiésemos viviendo en el condominio nunca hubiésemos sido capaces de meter a tanta gente dentro. Reí en voz alta, pero pasó completamente desapercibido gracias a las altas y variadas conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo a mí alrededor.

-Bueno, Temari me necesita. Felicidades de nuevo, Kazekage- Dijo con pereza el embajador de Konoha. Nos sonrió con cansancio y partió hacia su mujer, quien apenas lo vio, comenzó a regañarlo. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que los chismes de esa barata página eran ciertos? No yo, por supuesto, que me casi me caí de espaldas cuando el año pasado Temari nos invitó a su casa para _contarnos algo._ Casi me dio un ataque cuando nos presentó a Nara como su prometido. Claro que mi reacción fue como el dolor de un pelo al lado de las reacciones de Kankuro y Gaara, especialmente el primero quien comenzó a alegar cómo su perfecta y eficiente hermana terminara con un vago como Shikamaru-San; yo me quede callada, ya que el tipo me había caído bien, y se notaba que estaba loco por mi amiga. Silenciosamente les di mi bendición.

Pensando en ello fue que sentí el leve tirón de mi mano. Alcé le vista y encontré a Gaara mirándome con ansiedad. Le sonreí con picardía y nos saque de allí.

Nos costó un tanto escapar, pero es nuestra casa, por lo que conocemos medios para escabullirnos sin hacernos notar. Llegamos al patio trasero que se encuentra precariamente iluminado por un pobre y desvalido farol. Le diré a Gaara que hay que repararlo. Cualquiera se podría golpear o incluso matar si no ve por dónde camina. Podríamos caernos a la piscina o golpearnos con el árbol. Quién sabe, los accidentes pasan.

Voltee hacia Gaara, pero el miraba ensimismado la Luna en lo alto del cielo; siempre ha tenido una cierta fascinación por ella, y si fuera más celosa, creo que la mandaría a destruir.

-Ahora es mi turno- Le interrumpo parándome frente a él. Tomo sus mejillas entre mis manos y le sonrío.- Felicidades Kazekage. Sé que lograras todo lo que te propusiste y que la gente no se decepcionara…-

-No- Me corta sin brusquedad. Afirma mis manos entre las suyas y apoya su cálida frente sobre la mía. Cierra los ojos y yo mientras me dedico a observarlo- Dímelo Matsuri- Frunzo el ceño en señal de confusión, pero inmediatamente río en voz alta con alegría. Paso mis brazos por su cintura y le beso la comisura de sus labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.- El sonríe y me devuelve el abrazo. Nos mantuvimos así por unos momentos, abrigados sólo por la pura y blanca luz de la Luna. Comencé de apoco a besar su cuello. El enseguida me abrazó más cerca de su cuerpo. Gracias a ello supe que tenía que detenerme. Nuestra casa se encuentra llena de personas que esperan ansiosas hablar con el nuevo Kazekage, y yo aquí, tan egoísta, reteniéndolo solo para mí. Me deshice de sus brazos y le mire con pena- Más tarde- Le prometo con un puchero. El sólo me observa y pasa un brazo por mis hombros. Nos dirigimos resignados hacia el salón que espera el discurso de nuestro nuevo Kage.

Mientras lo observo hablar con algunos líderes de país, sonrío orgullosa. _¿Ve eso, Karura-Sama?_ Me abrazo buscando un poco de calor y disfruto de la vista. En una esquina veo a Temari con Shikamaru, parecen discutir, pero sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas difieren en ello. Más allá veo a Kankuro-San con sus hijos y los saludo con un pequeño gesto.

Nuevamente río en voz alta cuando pienso hoy en la noche. Estoy segura de que a Gaara le gustara su regalo. _¿Cierto, Karura-Sama? Porque se lo prometí, yo nunca, nunca, lo dejaré ir._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

****Bueno, ojala les haya gustado. Cualquier duda o pregunta, me las hacen saber...

Y sobre el regalo, es decisión de cada uno. Yo tengo una idea para uno, pero lo quise dejar a criterio personal.

**Saluda y se Despide Jav **


End file.
